


Areté - Forgotten Hollow

by mishati



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Penny Dreadful (TV), Supernatural, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Vampire Diaries (TV), Witch - Fandom, elves - Fandom, vampire - Fandom
Genre: Alchemy, Drama, Elf, Elves, Fantasy, Magic, Magic Creatures, Multi, Paranormal, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolf, Wicked - Freeform, Witch - Freeform, romans, teenage, vampire
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishati/pseuds/mishati
Summary: Każdy człowiek podobno w coś wierzy.Jednak mieszkając w tym mieście, samemu powoli zaczyna tracić się zmysły i krótko mówiąc, już nie wiadomo w co wierzyć.Wszystko co dotychczas istniało tylko w bajkach i baśniach, teraz stało się prawdą. Miejscowy ratusz okazuje się miejscem obrzędów okultystycznych? W indiańskim rezerwacie mieszkają dziwne, nigdzie indziej niespotykane zwierzęta?Wszystko to w miasteczku, którego nie powinno być w ogóle na mapie.





	1. Co właściwie wiesz o byciu innym?

**Author's Note:**

> Gdy mrok ogarnie Twoją duszę, będzie już za późno. Nie pozbierasz się. Nie. W szczególności, gdy uciekasz od wszystkiego, próbując zostawić przeznaczenie za sobą.

Nadszedł czas jesiennej pory w małym, osiemnastowiecznym miasteczku w stanie Oregon, w którym zaledwie mieszkało kilka tysięcy ludzi. Twinbrook od zawsze było owiane małą tajemnicą. Na początku było ono małą przemysłową wioską u podnóża gór, gdzie roiło się od rzemieślników i farmerów, ledwo wiążących koniec z końcem oraz od bogaczy, którzy opływali w hektolitrach burbona. Jeden wielki kontrast.

Jesienią to miejsce jest jeszcze bardziej przygnębiające, pomijając fakt, iż mgła sponiewiera miasto cały rok, słoneczne dni są kwestią obliczeń na jednej dłoni, a deszcz pada częściej niż gdziekolwiek indziej na Ziemi. Depresji dostawało się od samego wyglądania przez okno.

Jak to każde amerykańskie miasteczko posiada swoją ciekawą historię - kilka rodzin założycielskich, przeszłość związaną z wojną secesyjną, miejscowe legendy i Indianie. Co do tych ostatnich, to znajduję się tu nawet rezerwat, w którym mieszkają. W północnej części ich terytorium Wikingowie zostawili po sobie ogromną jaskinię, będącą prawdopodobnie jedyną atrakcją w promieniu stu mil. Pewnie dlatego Twinbrook zyskało niezwykle trafną ksywkę - Forgotten Hollow, nieznaczącej nic innego prócz "zapomniana pustka". Niezbyt optymistyczne, ale niezwykle prawdziwe. Niecałe półtorej godziny z tej dziury jest nieco większe miasteczko, które między innymi oferuje naukę w stopniu wyższym i cóż, jeśli bycie szczerym jest tutaj istotne, to właśnie to collegowe miasteczko - Sophomore jest najbardziej oddalonym celem na mapie, do którego mieszkańcy Twinbrook odważyli się wyruszyć.

Właściwie każdy, kto się tu urodził nie wyjeżdżał dalej niż Sophomore. Większość rodzin mieszka tu od wielu pokoleń, ich korzenie wiążą się z założycielami, miejscowymi, którzy zamieszkali tu wraz z bogaczami oraz z plemieniem Nez Percé, zamieszkujące rezerwat. Nie ma po co wyjeżdżać, gdy rodzina i bliscy są dookoła... prawda?

Rodzina Flanagan przybyła tutaj wraz z jedną z założycielskich rodzin - Leavitt, których geneza wywodzi się z maleńkiej miejscowości we Francji, Livet, tam w 1066 roku odbyła się bitwa pod Hastings gdzie Anglosasi walczyli przeciwko Normanom i ponieśli klęskę. Leavittowie od niepamiętnych czasów posiadali góry złota, nienaganne fryzury oraz nieskromny ubiór. Lourance Flanagan był farmerem pochodzenia norweskiego, służącym tej bogatej rodzinie od wielu lat. Wraz z żoną Claire wyruszyli z nimi z Wielkiej Brytanii wprost na "nieznany ląd", by zacząć wszystko od nowa. Kwestia zaczęcia od nowa ma tutaj duże znaczenie, ponieważ Flanaganowie od wielu lat zmagali się z pewną skazą w ich wyglądzie.

Każdy członek tej rodziny posiadał... spiczaste uszy. Przypominali elfy, to prawda, byli nawet równie piękni, jak to zazwyczaj opisywano te mistyczne istoty, jednak inni tego nie postrzegali w ten sposób. Wielu z członków tej rodziny zostało posądzonych o okultyzm i magię. Tak właśnie trafili na ziemie Leavittów, którzy dali im schronienie i pracę.

Lecz pomimo czasów obecnych rodzina ta wciąż jest niezwykle często wyśmiewana, choć mówi się, że w naszych obecnych czasach wszyscy są tolerancyjni.

Wracając do jesieni - również zbliżało się halloween, które w Twinbrook wygląda wręcz bajecznie. Każdy z mieszkańców przywiązuję wielką wagę do 'strasznego' wyglądu swojej posesji, ścigając się z sąsiadami o to, która parcela wygląda lepiej; zatem dynie, nietoperze, czarne koty, sztuczne kościotrupy, duchy, pajęczyny i wampiry, słodycze, mroczne lampki, świeczki, liczne ozdobne draperie, trumny i oczywiście sztuczna krew są wszędzie. Na dodatek samo miasteczko chyba uwielbiało to święto, ukazując to poprzez naprawdę melancholijną pogodę.

Schyłek października od zawsze był ulubioną porą roku Flavii Flanagan. Kochała przyozdabiać wraz z rodzeństwem cały dom, a gdy nadchodził trzydziesty pierwszy dzień tego miesiąca - zawsze wychodziła z nimi, by pozbierać cukierki. Dopiero mając dziesięć lat poznała dwie dziewczynki w tym samym wieku co ona, które stały się jej przyjaciółkami - Mię Lowell oraz Lottie Björk. Od tamtego czasu spędzała praktycznie każdą wolną chwilę z nimi. Dbały o to, by co roku być innym stworzeniem na ten jedyny wieczór, urządzały małe losowanie, w którym okazywało się kto będzie kim..

Tegoroczna wigilia Wszystkich Świętych musiała być jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Teraz przyjaciółki uczęszczały do lokalnego liceum, powoli wkraczały w dorosłe życie... Jednak tylko Mia została zaproszona na imprezę do Elizabeth Dunn - córki burmistrza. Mia należała do rodziny założycielskiej (tak jak Elizabeth), była wysoka, miała krótkie, czarne włosy, sięgające zaledwie do ramion, ciemne oczy, śniadą cerę i figurę modelki, cóż, nawet ubierała się jak modelka. Już w podstawówce była bardzo popularna, każdy chciał się z nią przyjaźnić i każdy chciał się z nią umawiać na randki - pomimo zgrabnej figury, odznaczała się również urodą. Przypominała nieco młodziutką Winonę Ryder. Dzięki charyzmie i uprzejmości nie dało się jej nie lubić. Jej przeciwieństwem była Lottie. Bardzo niska, endomorficzna, o prostych, ciemnych włosach i azjatyckich rysach. Jej piwne oczy były prześliczne. Przezywano ją często od "żółtków", "kujonów" czy od "krasnali". Brakowało jej charyzmy, poczucia humoru, ale za to miała wielkie serce, była szczera do bólu i nikt nie potrafił tak organizować dni, zajęć czy życia jak ona.

Flavia jednak odznaczała się od nich najbardziej, przez to często zastanawiała się dlaczego te dwie dziewczyny zadają się z nią tak długo? Całe jej ciało ozdabiały piegi, choć jej skóra rzadko kiedy widziała słońce. Miała jasne, blond włosy i błękitne oczy. Mia często powtarzała, że cała jej rodzina wygląda bardzo "norwesko" ze względu na tą bladość, jasne włosy i oczy. No i na dodatek te spiczaste, nieco odstające uszy, z których każdy się nabijał...

Mia dużo traciła na tym, iż zadawała się z nimi. Wiele osób jej to powtarzało, ale ona nawet nie dopuszczała tego do siebie. Jak można było tak mówić o jej cudownych przyjaciółkach?

Na te halloween - oprócz stałego maratonu horrorów - zaplanowały małą wycieczkę na Gregory's Yard, co nie było niczym innym jak cmentarzem, znajdującym się tuż na granicy Twinbrook i rezerwatu Nezów.

\- Ale zdajecie sobie sprawę, że to głupie, tak? A co jak nas ktoś zobaczy? Jesteście dosłownie chore! - Lottie jęczała całą drogę z tylnego siedzenia chevroleta Mii.

\- Wyluzuj, postaramy się tylko złapać kontakt z moją babcią, powtarzam Ci, że czytałam, że podczas halloween granice pomiędzy naszym a światem zmarłych się zacierają. Zależy mi!-rzuciła obronnie dumna kopia Winony i skręciła w prawo.

\- No nie wiem, Mia, ja również mam mieszane uczucia co do tego... a co jak przez tą głupią tablicę złapiemy kontakt z kimś innym i zostaniemy opętane?

Flavia należała do osób niezwykle sceptycznych, ale gdy już w coś uwierzyła, ciężkim zadaniem jest wybicie jej tego z głowy. Na przykład w zeszłym roku nie wierzyła, że istnieje coś takiego jak sączek do cytryny - a jednak!

\- O mój Boże, Flav, jesteś totalnym głupolem! - Mia prychnęła i zatrzymała się przed cmentarzem - Lepiej chodźcie - dodała, wysiadając z samochodu. Od razu poprawiła swoją koronę, którą miała na głowie i odchrząknęła. Pierwszy raz była przebrana za księżniczkę i niezwykle cieszyła się z tego powodu. Tiulowa suknia ciągnęła się za nią, a bajeczny makijaż sprawiał, iż odnosiło się wrażenie, że naprawdę pochodzi z królewskiej rodziny.

\- Zobaczycie, źle się to skończy - fuknęła najniższa z nich wszystkich, tegoroczna pani niedoszła-panna-młoda-zombie - A wtedy Wam powiem jedno...

\- A nie mówiłam... - wszystkie trzy powiedziały w tym samym momencie, po czym się zaśmiały.

\- Ekhem, jako jedyna tutaj z królewskiej rodziny, rozkazuję Tobie, zombiaku i Tobie... elfiku, byśmy wreszcie weszły na cmentarz - oznajmiła Mia. Cóż, o ironio, Flavii w tym roku przypadł strój elfa. Dzięki temu jedyne czego potrzebowała do przebrania była długa do ziemi suknia z satyny.

Wejście do cmentarzu... budziło lekki postrach. Brama z żelaza wyglądała nieco jak wrota do piekieł przez wykute w niej... właśnie, co? Demony? Zagubione dusze? Truposze? Prawda jest taka, że nikt tego nie wiedział, a wariacji na ten temat było więcej, niż mieszkańców.

Z powodu późnej pory roku, słońce zaszło już dość dawno temu. Trzy młode dziewczyny przemknęły po cichu przez główną część cmentarza, by dozorca ich nie usłyszał. Bez większych trudności odnalazły grób babci Mii i uklękły tuż przy nim.

\- Flav, daj mi tabliczkę, Lots, odpalaj świece - szybko rozporządziła, ściągając jesienne liście z nagrobka. Zagryzła mocno wargę, smutniejąc nieco, lecz szybko odrzuciła złe myśli. To nie był czas na smutki.

Lottie niechętnie odpaliła pięć świeczek, układając je w koło, w którym wyrysowała pentagram. W głowie zaklinała Mię za taką głupotę, jaką było wywoływanie duchów, ale z drugiej strony nie mogła być na nią zła. Wiedziała, ile babcia dla niej znaczyła.

\- Możemy zaczynać - oświadczyła elfka, kładąc tabliczkę w sam środek pentagramu - Ale jeśli przez Ciebie umrę, to Cię zabiję - parsknęła i uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki.

\- Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jak umrzesz to nie będziesz mogła jej zab...

\- Lottie, tak tylko się mówi - Mia wywróciła oczami. Czasem bywało to zabawne, iż Lots nie rozumie większości żartów, ale były też takie chwilę, w których to niesamowicie drażniło. Zasiadły dookoła tabliczki i spojrzały po sobie. Czuły dziwną ekscytację i napięcie w momencie, gdy kładły dłonie na wskaźniku.

\- Jesteśmy dobrymi ludźmi! - nagle zawołała Lottie. Pozostałe uniosły brwi, patrząc na nią - No co?! Chyba muszą wiedzieć, że jesteśmy dobre, prawda?

Flavia zaśmiała się cicho. Wtedy tak jak wcześniej mówiła im Mia, poruszyły wskaźnikiem trzy razy na planszy.

\- Okej... Babciu? - po dłuższej ciszy wreszcie zapytała. Przełknęła ciężko ślinę - To ja, Mia. Są ze mną moje przyjaciółki. Zechcesz przyjść do nas?

Nagle wokół nich zrobiło się niesamowicie cicho. Lottie zmarszczyła brwi i cicho parsknęła.

\- Mówiłam Wam, że to nie działa.

\- Cicho bądź! Chyba... Chyba zaczyna się poruszać...- mruknęła Mia, wpatrując się we wskaźnik, jakby chciała poruszyć go siłą woli. Flavia przewróciła oczami.

\- Obawiam się, że Lottie ma rację.

\- Wcale nie! Proszę, spróbujmy jeszcze raz! - dziewczyna patrzyła na nie błagalnie, nie potrafiły jej odmówić. Ponownie poruszyły wskaźnikiem.

\- Babciu, jesteś tam...? - wyszeptała, patrząc jeszcze intensywniej na tabliczkę.

Wtedy tuż za sobą usłyszały chrzęst suchych liści, jakby ktoś po nich chodził. Odwróciły się gwałtownie w przerażeniu.

\- A CO WY TU CHOLERNE BACHORY WYRABIACIE?! - dozorca wydarł się na nie w niebogłosy. Lottie w pośpiechu zaczęła gasić świece, Flavia podskoczyła i szybko się podniosła, chwytając tabliczkę w dłonie i schowała ją za plecami, a za to Mia jęknęła i spojrzała na niego.

\- A nie widzi pan, że próbujemy skontaktować się z moją babcią? - zapytała, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie. Doglądaniem cmentarza od wielu lat zajmował się pan Gary Forbes, któremu doskwierał reumatyzm. Miał około siedemdziesięciu lat i zawsze przeganiał dzieciaki, które brały narkotyki na cmentarzu. Wyglądał na niesamowicie wściekłego... i przerażonego.

\- ŻADNEJ MAGII NA CMENTARZU, ŻADNYCH DEMONICZNYCH GIEREK!- wykrzyczał. Jego oczy były przepełnione strachem. Wtedy wyciągnął ze starej, skórzanej kurtki scyzoryk. Rozłożył go.

\- S-spokojnie, panie Forbes... już idziemy - Lottie starała się go uspokoić, unosząc nieco dłonie ku górze w geście poddania - już sobie idziemy...

\- Nigdzie nie pójdziecie! Dzwonie na policję! - pomachał scyzorykiem przed twarzą Mii - Panno Lowell, nie spodziewałbym się tego po pani!

Mia nieco się cofnęła, przez co najbliżej mężczyzny znalazła się Flavia.

\- A Ty...- zaczął, patrząc na nią. Gdy jego niebieskie oczy spotkały się z oczami Flavii, zamilkł. Patrzył na nią chwilę w osłupieniu, a wtedy jego tęczówki eksplodowały. Jednocześnie podniósł rękę na wysokość swojej szyi i jednym, szybkim ruchem, rozciął swoje gardło, szepcząc jeszcze ostatnim tchem - Areté...


	2. Nic Cię nie zrani, kochanie

-Znowu miałam ten sen. Wszystko działo się dokładnie tak samo jak w ten dzień. Po tym jak pan F-Forbes... Zabił się... przed nami stanęła babcia Mii. Wyglądała tak pięknie, tak zdrowo... tak żywo. Kazała nam uciekać, ale przecież my nie mogłyśmy uciec! Jak mogłybyśmy w ogóle o tym pomyśleć? Lottie tak się wystraszyła, że zaczęła nas ciągnąć przez cały cmentarz do wyjścia. Ruszyła z parkingu tak szybko, że o mało co nie zderzyłyśmy się z nadjeżdżającym samochodem... - przymknęła oczy, już mokre od łez - J-ja... ja zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie ma na to dowodów, ale wiem, że gdy już prawie wjeżdżałyśmy do miasteczka niedaleko domu Mii... Na ulicy przed nami stała grupa ludzi, która szeptała jakieś... dziwaczne słowa, a potem zrobili to samo co pan Forbes. Mia wrzeszczała ze strachu, wtedy również wysiadła elektryczność. Potem... nic nie pamiętam. Na dodatek zawsze budzę się w tym momencie... - powoli uniosła powieki spojrzała na swojego terapeutę. Za każdym razem, gdy komuś opowiadała tę historię, obawiała się, że wezmą ją za nienormalną. W przeciwieństwie do swoich przyjaciółek nie była tak silna, pomijając fakt, iż Mia i Lottie nie wspomniały choćby słowem co wydarzyło się po odjeździe z cmentarza. Nie chciały słuchać Flavii, prawdę mówiąc bały się jej słuchać.

Mężczyzna w średnim wieku, zbyt szybko siwiejący, przyglądał jej się uważnie. Wiedział, że to co przeżywa nastolatka jest trudne. Trauma zawładnęła jej umysłem i w konsekwencji tego nie była w stanie normalnie funkcjonować. Pomimo tego nie był do końca skłonny uwierzyć w resztę opowieści. Śmierć Gary'ego Forbesa została odnotowana przez policję, nikt nie miał pojęcia o co chodziło z masowym samobójstwem na ulicy, o którym Flavia wspominała. 

\- Wydaje mi się, że wiem już o co chodzi Twemu umysłowi - nagle oświadczył - Co powiesz na to, że... To co wydarzyło się po odjeździe ze cmentarza jest wytworem Twojej wyobraźni?

\- Panie Singer! - podniosła głos, ściągając brwi w dół. Miała już dość tych oskarżeń.

\- Daj mi dokończyć, proszę. Może wypierasz od siebie śmierć Pana Forbesa tak bardzo, że znalazłaś sobie wytłumaczenie. On wcale nie umarł przez Ciebie.

\- Umarł przeze mnie! Spojrzał na mnie i... i jego oczy... Boże!

\- Flavio, muszę Cię prosić, byś się uspokoiła - chrząknął - Minęły dwa tygodnie. Czas wrócić do szkoły. Dopiero co zaczęłaś liceum. Nie zawracaj sobie tym głowy, powinnaś skupić się na nauce i...

\- ... i uważać, żeby nikogo nie zabić wzrokiem? Jak Meduza? - parsknęła, nie dowierzając, iż nawet człowiek, który powinien patrzeć na wszystko obiektywnie, uważa, że wszystko co jej się przytrafiło jest kłamstwem. Zazdrościła przyjaciółkom braku potrzeby porozmawiania z kimś.

\- Meduza zamieniała ludzi w kamień - poprawił ją, na co ona sięgnęła z podłogi swoją torbę i wyszła zirytowana z gabinetu. Nie mogła liczyć na niczyją pomoc. 

Wybiegając z poradni, wpadła na kogoś. Wytarła szybko łzy z piegowatych policzków wierzchem rękawa i spojrzała na całą zawartość swojej torby, która znalazła się na podłodze.

\- Och... Wybacz mi, nie... nie chciałem... - podniosła wzrok. Chłopak miał czarnogranatowe włosy, kolczyk w przegrodzie nosowej, ostre rysy twarzy, błękitne oczy i niesamowicie głęboki głos, jak na kogoś tak młodego. Prawdopodobnie był punkiem, sądząc po jego ciemnym ubiorze, ciężkich butach i skórzanej kurtce - Nie zauważyłem Cię...

\- W porządku, jestem niezdarna - rzuciła jedynie i schyliła się, by pozbierać swoje szpargały. 

\- Cóż, moglibyśmy się dogadać, bo ja też - również się schylił i zaczął jej pomagać z lekkim uśmiechem. Na jednym z jego policzków odznaczał się dołeczek - Jestem Dmitri. A Ty?

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego, marszcząc brwi. Zastanawiała się po co zaczyna z nią rozmowę? Nie zauważył, że nie ma ochoty na prowadzenie konwersacji? A może tak jak każdy, chciał się z niej ponabijać...

\- A Ty nie jesteś zbyt rozmowna - parsknął. Podał jej czarny zeszyt, który znajdował się tuż przy jego nodze. Skinęła lekko głową, chwytając zeszyt, który był jej pamiętnikiem. Zahaczyła włosy o ucho i podniosła się, poprawiając nerwowo torbę na ramieniu - Fajne uszy, el...

\- Nawet się nie waż kończyć tego zdania. Już dawno przestało być śmieszne, więc łaskawie daj mi spokój.

Dmitri uniósł brew w lekkim zaskoczeniu. Nie spodziewał się, że znajdzie tu ludzi o zdrowych zmysłach, ale żeby komuś aż tak brakowało dystansu do siebie? Flavia wyminęła go i wyszła wreszcie z budynku. Skierowała się od razu do domu. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni telefon i z nadzieją wybrała numer Mii, która od halloween nie przychodziła do szkoły, nie było z nią w ogóle kontaktu. Blondynka codziennie do niej dzwoniła, w nadziei, że tym razem odbierze.

Jednak nic się nie zmieniło. Znowu nie odebrała. 

⁂ ⁂ ⁂ 

Widok zmarłej babci wstrząsnął wnuczką. Nie mogła nawet z nikim o tym porozmawiać, ponieważ tak jak Flavia musiałaby zacząć chodzić do psychologa, na co nie miała ochoty. Mia Lowell nie oszalała, zamiast tego na nowo zaczęła przeżywać żałobę. Ból rozdzierał jej serce na miliony kawałeczków. Babcia była dla niej jak matka, która umarła, gdy była małą dziewczynką. Staruszce zawsze przypominała jej córkę. Obie czasem siadały przy kominku, a babcia opowiadała jej o niej. Czarnowłosa tęskniła za tym. Siedząc na parapecie, ścisnęła mocniej w dłoni małego, drewnianego wilka, którego dostała od babci. Sama go zrobiła. Nie miała po niej nic więcej. Wszystko spłonęło podczas ostatniego pożaru w ich domu. Co najgorsze, pożar strawił tylko korytarz i pokój staruszki. Do dziś nie było wiadomo jak to się wydarzyło. Co gorsza pół roku po babci jej młodsze rodzeństwo zginęło podczas drogi powrotnej z wycieczki - wiele rodzin wtedy straciło swoje pociechy. 

Została sama z ojcem. Cóż, była jeszcze jego nowa dziewczyna, której Mia nienawidziła. Uważała, że wykorzystuje go, na dodatek w ogóle nie obchodził jej fakt, że jej partner niestety miał jeszcze jedną córkę.

Postanowiła gdzieś wyjść, by choć na chwilę zapomnieć o bólu i niesprawiedliwości tego świata. W Twinbrook nie było zbyt wiele miejsc dla nastolatków, gdzie mogli pić czy korzystać z innych używek. Technicznie niby w ogóle nie mogli, ale udało się coś zorganizować. Niedaleko ratusza stał pustostan, gdzie zbierali się okoliczni chuligani, ćpuni, punki lub po prostu "zagubione dusze". Policja rzadko kiedy tam bywała, bo nawet jeśli ktoś dał im cynk, dzieciaki zamykały się w piwnicy i wychodzili nią, krążąc pod miasteczkiem. Zawsze kilka kroków przed policją. Mia bywała tam od czasu do czasu. Nie należała do tych "grzecznych" popularnych dzieciaków. Można było nazwać, iż zmagała się ze swoim mrokiem. 

Ubrała na siebie za duże jeansy i bluzę z kapturem, który naciągnęła na głowę. Jej krótkie włosy nawet nie wychodziły zza materiału. Wpakowała jeszcze do kieszeni kilka banknotów i poszła na pieszo, jej dom znajdował się niedaleko ratusza. Weszła przez podwórko, przeszła je, a potem tylnym wejściem dostała się do środka. Od razu do jej nozdrzy uderzył smród. Przy samych drzwiach siedzieli ćpuni. Im to właściwie było obojętne gdzie się znajdowali. Wyglądali na zadowolonych. Cóż. Mia minęła ich i weszła wgłąb budynku. Zbliżała się do źródła ciężkiej i głośnej muzyki. Z głośników przyniesionego tu stereo wydobywała się zremiksowana wersja "Lolity" Lany del Rey na zdecydowanie bardziej rockową. Właściwie nie brzmiało to źle.

\- No proszę, panna Lowell - usłyszała za sobą znajomy głos. Odwróciła się i lekko uśmiechnęła.

\- Cześć Jamie. Masz dla mnie jakiś alkohol? - od razu przeszła do rzeczy.

Jamie parsknął i skinął głową na chłopaka z granatowymi włosami.

\- Ten nowy ze szkoły dziś do nas przyszedł i zapewnił zapasy. Myślę, że się dogadacie. Wiesz... Ma w sobie coś... porywczego - zamruczał, przygryzając wargę.

\- Błagam, sądzisz tak o każdym chłopaku, Jamie - parsknęła i ruszyła w stronę "nowego".

\- Jestem Mia - przywitała się, wsuwając dłonie do kieszeni. Niebieskooki spojrzał na nią i zaczął się śmiać. 

\- Nie spodziewałem się w takim miejscu najpopularniejszej dziewczyny w szkole - oblizał przesuszone wargi, przyglądał jej się tak przenikliwie, aż zaczęła czuć się zdenerwowana.

\- C-cóż, najwidoczniej mało wiesz -starała się zachować naturalnie, ale odwróciła od niego wzrok. W przeciągu sekundy poczuła się niesamowicie rozluźniona. 

\- Jestem Dmitri - przedstawił się, podchodząc do niej. Zatrzymał się przed nią, a gdy na niego spojrzała, skupił się na jej oczach i szepnął - upij się ze mną, Mio Lowell.

\- Oczywiście, upiję się z Tobą - powiedziała, nie rozumiejąc dlaczego właściwie się zgodziła, przecież nie miała zamiaru z nikim pić, chciała tylko coś kupić i wypić samemu na strychu. Jednak... zaczęła pić z Dmitrim takie ilości alkoholu, że już wkrótce nie miała pojęcia co się z nią dzieje. Jedyne co pamiętała, to słowa, jakie chłopak wyszeptał jej do ucha:

" Nic Cię nie zrani, kochanie".


	3. Jesteś odporna

Każdemu zdarzają się takie poranki - przychodzą po złych nocach - podczas których, gdy patrzy się w lustro, nie poznaje się osoby w lustrze. Flavia obudziła się cała zapłakana, znowu miała ten sam sen. Błękitne oczy dziewczyny całe zapuchły, co tylko bardziej podkreślało zmęczenie i jasny koloryt skóry. Coraz bardziej obawiała się, że trauma zostanie z nią na całe życie. Poczuła chłód na swojej skórze i sięgnęła po szlafrok, leżący na krześle przy biurku, gdzie zaraz usiadła. 

Wyciągnęła z szuflady swój pamiętnik. Otwarła zeszyt na pustej stronie i chwyciła długopis. Prawda była taka, że nawet nie wiedziała, co napisać. Jej myśli rozpraszały te racjonalne, co tworzyło mętlik. Wzdychając ciężko odłożyła go na swoje miejsce i opuściła swój pokój. Już poprzedniego wieczoru postanowiła, iż opuści dzisiejsze zajęcia w szkole. Rodzice nie mieli nic przeciwko, ale na śniadaniu i tak musiała się pojawić. Wspólne jedzenie śniadań u Flanaganów było czymś na kształt małej tradycji. Z innymi posiłkami bywało już różnie. 

Gdy weszła do kuchni, przywitała wszystkich cichym wymamrotaniem słowa "cześć". Matka, po której dzieci odziedziczyły spiczaste uszy, kończyła właśnie przygotowywać naleśniki z jagodami i bitą śmietaną. Niedawno skończyła czterdzieści dwa lata, choć jej wygląd na to nie wskazywał. Na jej twarzy zawsze gościł sympatyczny uśmiech bez cienia najmniejszych zmarszczek. Tak jak Flavia i reszta pociech miała długie, jasne włosy i jasne oczy. Ojciec natomiast posiadał już nieco posiwiałe, czarne włosy. Wiek go nie szczędził, a jego twarz bynajmniej nie wyglądała tak młodo, jak lata wcześniej. 

Co do dzieci tej dwójki - była ich szóstka. Młode małżeństwo marzyło, by stworzyć liczną rodzinę. Najstarszą pociechą była Flavia, Charlene nie mogła zajść długo w ciąże i dopiero po urodzeniu jej, okazało się to znacznie prostsze, gdyż urodziła kolejną piątkę. Po najstarszej były bliźniaczki Miley i Pheobe, niemalże nie do rozróżnienia. Te dwie piętnastolatki nawet ubierały się tak samo, choć prawda była taka, że ich charaktery bez problemu można przyrównać do ognia i wody. Młodszy od nich o dwa lata - Ian - ćwiczył koszykówkę, jego wzrost nie wskazywał na to, że ma tylko trzynaście lat. Jedenastoletnia Ophelia posiadała kompleks bycia baletnicą, jednakże ten taniec w ogóle jej nie wychodził, pomimo ogromnej ilości czasu jaki poświęcała na ćwiczenia. Najmłodszym synem Flanaganów był Gabriel, który należał do największych rozrabiaków jakie chodzą po Ziemi. Swoje dowcipy zawsze ćwiczył na rodzeństwie, by później skorzystać z nich w szkole. 

Charlene i Will pośpieszali dzieci, by nie jadły zbyt wolno, ze względu na to, że zaraz muszą wychodzić do szkoły, a oni sami chwilę po nich. W trzydzieści minut Flavia została zupełnie sama w domu. Kiedyś posiadali dwa koty, które z niewyjaśnionych powodów zaginęły kilka lat temu. W całym Twinbrook koty gdzieś wyparowywały i nikt nie potrafił tego w racjonalny sposób wyjaśnić.

Blondynka poszła ubrać cokolwiek na siebie, gdyż oczekiwała wkrótce u siebie Lottie. Zaczęła parzyć zieloną herbatę, akurat gdy ktoś zadzwonił dzwonkiem do drzwi. Postawiła dwa duże kubki na stoliku do kawy w salonie i pobiegła otworzyć. Od razu rzuciła się na szyję swojej przyjaciółki, czując od niej znajomy zapach nikotyny.

\- Och przestań, widziałyśmy się wczoraj - powiedziała, parskając cicho pod nosem, jednak pozwalała jej się przytulać tak długo, jak tylko tego potrzebowała. Gdy weszły do środka, Lottie zdjęła z siebie jesienny płaszcz, sięgający jej do połowy łydek, w którym wyglądała na niesamowicie niską i szalik. Ruszyły od razu do salonu. 

\- Muszę Ci coś pokazać, ale od razu mówię, że Ci się nie spodoba - zaczęła od razu. Z nią nigdy nie owijało się w bawełnę, od razu przechodziła do sedna sprawy. 

\- Mam nadzieję, że to będą jakieś wiadomości na temat Mii... - wzięła kubek do dłoni i zaczęła powoli dmuchać na powierzchnie naparu.

-... Cóż, wiadomości może niekoniecznie, ale mam dowody na to, że jest z nią źle - wyciągnęła z kieszeni telefon i już po chwili pokazała Flavii zdjęcia, które dzisiaj z rana trafiły na facebooka. Była na nich Mia, piła na nich, paliła, oprócz tego, co dopiero później dało się zauważyć, okazało się, że jej krótkie ciemne włosy, wcale nie są już takie ciemne, tylko krwistoczerwone. Na dodatek nie była ubrana tak jak zawsze, to jest klasycznie, elegancko ale jednocześnie bardzo na czasie. Zostało to zamienione na dość zdzirowatą, czarną sukienkę z głębokim dekoltem. W tle ujrzała tego chłopaka, na którego wczoraj wpadła, gdy była na terapii. 

\- Powiedz mi, że to są tylko jakieś przerobione zdjęcia... - blondynka bardzo posmutniała. To nie była przyjemna sytuacja, oglądać swoją przyjaciółkę, gdy tak drastycznie się zmienia.

\- Nie, wszystko prawdziwe. Najlepszą rzeczą jest to, że zablokowała wiadomości ode mnie, kiedy zapytałam ją co ona wyczynia! - prychnęła - Nie wiem jak Ty, Flavia, ale ja zamierzam iść do niej i nakopać jej prosto w tyłek!

\- Myślisz, że to by coś dało...? Lots, ona nie chce z nami rozmawiać od halloween!

\- To teraz wreszcie będzie musiała. Nie mam ochoty patrzeć jak się stacza, na dodatek z punkami! - wywróciła oczami - Jedziemy tam.

Pociągnęła spory łyk herbaty, marszcząc brwi na jej temperaturę, a następnie podniosła się z kanapy.

\- Flavia, idziemy - rzuciła twardo. Przyjaciółka nie potrafiła jej odmówić, zatem szybko zebrały się i wyszły z domu. Wsiadły do samochodu Lottie i pojechały do rezydencji państwa Lowell. Przejechały całe miasteczko, aż dojechały do tak zwanej "dzielnicy założycieli", w środku tej dzielnicy znajdował się ogromny, bardzo ładny park. Rodzice Mii już dawno o tej godzinie byli w pracy, w miejscowej firmie produkcyjnej, której byli właścicielami. 

Już przy samych drzwiach słyszały jak głośna muzyka jest puszczana w środku. Użyły klucza, który znajdował się w doniczce przy drzwiach i weszły do środka. Wszystko trzęsło się i drżało. Ruszyły od razu na piętro po marmurowych schodach. Zbliżały się do źródła hałasu i... 

\- Błagam, powiedz mi, że to co słyszę to nie są jęki - Flavia szepnęła do niskiej przyjaciółki, która w odpowiedzi tylko przyśpieszyła kroku w kierunku pokoju Mii. Blondynka dobiegła do niej w momencie, gdy otwarła drzwi i otworzyła szeroko usta. Gdy Flavia zobaczyła to co ona, zamurowało ją. 

\- CO WY TU DO CHOLERY ROBICIE?! - Mia wrzasnęła spod nagiego ciała Dmitriego, który uśmiechał się do gości, jakby w ogóle nie ruszyło go, że ktoś im przeszkodził.

Lottie natychmiast zatrzasnęła drzwi, w momencie gdy druga z nich właśnie zorientowała się, że jedno z ramion Dmitriego jest pokryte tatuażem, które wyglądało jak skrzydło. 

Zeszły na dół do salonu, gdzie czekały, aż Mia zejdzie do nich i wyjaśni co się właśnie wydarzyło. Muzyka przestała brzmieć w całym domu. Kilka minut później po schodach zbiegła panna Lowell, a tuż za nią szedł rozbawiony chłopak. Dopiero, gdy znalazł się na parterze, założył koszulkę, którą trzymał w dłoni. Zauważyły też, że jego oczy są podkreślone czarną kredką.

\- Co Wy tu robicie? - powtórzyła swoje pytanie, zaciskając ze wściekłości usta. Jej policzki były mocno zaróżowione, włosy rozczochrane, a oczy... błyszczały się jakby nadal była pijana.

\- Co MY tu robimy? Co ON tu robi?! - Lottie wrzasnęła, patrząc na chłopaka, którego tylko kojarzyła z szkolnego korytarza - Od kiedy się tak zachowujesz? Weź się w garść i zacznij być sobą - warknęła.

\- Wybacz mi, Lottie, ale to jestem JA.

Flavia nie potrafiła nawet niczego wtrącić, patrzyła tylko na Dmitriego, który z kolei patrzył na Mię, jakby był dumny z czegoś. Nie wiedziała już co sądzić na jego temat. Coraz bardziej go nie lubiła.

\- Nie, to nie jesteś Ty - podeszła do niej bliżej i pociągnęła ją za czerwone włosy - Mia nienawidzi czerwonych włosów. Mia nie puszcza się z jakimś... - zmierzyła wzrokiem punka, unosząc pogardliwie brew - brudasem.

\- Z całym szacunkiem pani mediator, ale nie jestem brudasem - oświadczył głębokim głosem, zwracając na siebie jej uwagę. Patrzył jej prosto w oczy - i Ty dobrze to wiesz - dodał, uśmiechając się nonszalancko, na co Lottie nieco się rozluźniła.

\- Oczywiście, że wiem...

\- Co? - Flavia wyrwała się z zamyślenia i spojrzała na Lots, a potem na Mię - Słuchaj, próbujemy się z Tobą skontaktować od halloween, a Ty zmieniasz się w całkiem inną osobę. Wróć do nas i do szkoły... - poprosiła, łapiąc ją za obie ręce. Zmarszczyła lekko brwi, mając nadzieję, że ta rozmowa w ogóle coś daje. 

\- Może ona nie chce wracać? - zapytał Dmitri i ziewnął bardzo głośno. Nagle Mia i Lottie stały się bardzo senne i również ziewnęły. 

\- Powinna wrócić, może Ciebie to nie interesuje, ale ona ma plany na życie, które z pewnością są bardziej ambitne niż cokolwiek co robiłeś w życiu! - Flavia krzyknęła na niego, a on nieco zdziwiony, wzruszył ramionami. 

\- To zabawne.

\- CO jest takie zabawne? - warknęła na niego, stanęła przed kanapą, na której siedział. 

\- Jesteś odporna.

Zmarszczyła mocno brwi, a wtedy obie jej przyjaciółki upadły na podłogę. Dmitri wstał i znalazł się dziwnie blisko Flavii.

\- Coś Ty im zrobił?! - krzyknęła, od razu klękając, by móc sprawdzić co z nimi się dzieje. 

\- Jesteś taka jak ja? - pytał dalej, dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia o co mu chodzi. 

\- Czy one... zasnęły na stojąco? - zapytała bardziej siebie niż jego. Spojrzała na niego. Uśmiechał się szeroko i czekał na odpowiedź na swoje pytanie.

\- Tak, kazałem im. To jak, jesteś jak ja, czy nie? - przechylił głowę na bok.

\- A wyglądam jakbym była jak Ty? - prychnęła, przez jej kręgosłup przeszedł lodowaty dreszcz. Czy ludzie na jego widok też podrzynali sobie gardła? 

Wywrócił tylko oczami.

\- To jak, Twój ojciec to wampir? 

Flavia otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia i przysięgła sobie wtedy głowie, że chłopak jest po prostu nienormalny. 

\- Teraz już rozumiem czemu chodzisz do psychiatry - rzuciła. 

Wywrócił ponownie oczami.

\- Nie musisz udawać. Serio. Chyba, że jesteś po prostu wampirem, co? Blada skóra i... i te śmieszne uszy - zaczął się śmiać. Flavia nie wytrzymała i spoliczkowała go, podnosząc się na nogi. Gdy jej dłoń dotknęła jego twarzy, przeszył ją znowu chłodny dreszcz, jakby on był czymś złym...

Dmitri z kolei poczuł, jakby dotknęła go światłość, która swoją drogą niesamowicie bolała. Niemalże od razu od niej odskoczył i patrzył dość mocno zdezorientowany.

\- Czym Ty do cholery jesteś? - zapytał.

\- Cz-czym...? - patrzyła na niego również zdezorientowana. 

\- No... czym? - zaczerwienie na jego policzku dosłownie wchłonęło się w skórę, jakby nigdy wcześniej tam go nie było. 

\- Ja... jestem... j-jestem... - próbowała powiedzieć, ale przed jej oczami zaczęły pojawiać się gwiazdki. 

Wkrótce straciła przytomność, słysząc z daleka krzyk kobiety.


	4. Pół człowiek, pół krwiopijca

\- Świetnie - pomyślał Dmitri, mierzwiąc swoje granatowoczarne włosy, prychając pod nosem. 

Był w obcym domu z trzema nieprzytomnymi dziewczynami. W sumie dwie były pozbawione świadomości dzięki niemu, ale ta spiczasto usza? Poszedł do kuchni i wyjął lód z zamrażalnika. Owinął go ścierką i przyłożył do czoła blondynki. Uważał, by znowu go nie poraziła tym... światłem. To było dość dziwne. Spotykał już niesamowite i rzadkie istoty w swoim życiu, ale żadna, prócz wampirów nie była odporna m niego. Intrygowało go to.

\- Obudź się, do cholery... -westchnął, zagryzając wargę. Zauważył, ze dziewczyna ma tak wiele piegów, jak nikt, kogo dotąd spotkał. A miał znacznie więcej lat niż wskazywał na to jego wygląd.

Kim był? Dmitri Novak należał do rasy tak zwanych mieszańców. W połowie człowiek, w połowie wampir. Nie były one mile widziane, uważano ich za brud potężnej rasy krwiopijców. Możliwe, że to przez to jak się je tworzyło. By stworzyć tak zwanego dhampira, potrzebna była ciężarna kobieta, z której wystarczyło wyssać ogromna ilość krwi, a na sam koniec pozwolić jadowi działać. Nie należało to jednak do najłatwiejszej czynności. Oprócz tego był jeszcze jeden sposób. Trochę mniej śmiertelny, to znaczy na początku. Wystarczyło znaleźć wybrankę, ugryźć ją i pozwolić, by jad przemienił ją i dziecko. Zazwyczaj wtedy dziecko czuło przywiązanie do ojca, ponieważ, by stworzyć dhampira, trzeba było być płci męskiej. Właśnie tym sposobem powstał Dmitri. Matka umarła zaraz po porodzie. Nie znano przypadków, by matka przeżyła.

W wieku 21 lat przestał się starzec. Pomimo tego wyglądał na nieco młodszego. Wystające kości policzkowe, wgłębienie w brodzie, błękitne oczy, lekka opalenizna... wyglądał wręcz nieskazitelnie. Plusem bycia mieszańcem był fakt, iż nie potrzebował krwi, a słońce nie było mu wrogiem. Nie zmieniał też innych, nie posiadał tylu niezłych supermocy, ale potrafił się regenerować, manipulować wspomnieniami, uczuciami i zachowaniem, tak jak potrafił hipnotyzować - o tak perswazja bywała niesamowicie przydatna. Jednak jego słabością było srebro.

Usłyszał pod sobą mrukniecie i spojrzał w dół.

\- Całe szczęście żyjesz -parsknął i nawet odetchnął.

\- ...co się stało? - wsparła się na łokciach i rozejrzała - kto krzyczał? - zapytała.

Chłopak zmarszczek brwi i przechylił głowę. Złapał ja za dłoń i syknął. Srebrny pierścionek. Nieco się od niej odsunął. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Skąd mogła wiedzieć, że srebro go parzy i rani?

\- Co się stało? -powtórzyła.

\- Ja i srebro... to nieciekawe połączenie - parsknął i zmarszczył nos, przyglądając się jej dłoni. Gdzieś już widział taki pierścień...

Flavia przechyliła głowę i zmarszczyła brwi.

\- W takim wypadku trzeba było mnie nie dotykać -oznajmiła - kto krzyczał, Dmitri? - przetarła twarz, czuła dziwne zmęczenie, które towarzyszyło jej odkąd odzyskała przytomność.

\- Nikt do cholery nie krzyczał! Dotknęłaś mnie, oślepiłaś i wzięłaś zemdlałaś -burknął nieco urażony i usiadł na kanapie. Dziewczyna podniosła, postanawiając zająć miejsce niedaleko niego.

\- Pamiętam... ciemność... a potem krzyk. Krzyk kobiety - powiedziałam mu i spojrzałam na swoje przyjaciółki - mógłbyś je obudzić? Nie wiem co im zrobiłeś ale...

\- ... gdy mnie dotknęłaś, zobaczyłem światło, przez chwilę myślałem, że umieram - wtrącił się i wyciągnął pewnie ku niej dłoń.

\- Chyba wolałabym Cię nie dotykać - przyznała, krzywiąc się nieznacznie.

\- Po prostu... Chciałbym sprawdzić, czy to znowu się stanie -wyjaśnił. Przygryzła lekko wargę i również wystawiła ku niemu dłoń, która nieco drżała. Bała się tego, co mogło się stać.

Dotkneli się czubkami palców, wstrzymując oddech. Dmitriemu zawirowało w głowie, natomiast Flavia poczuła dziwny ucisk w żołądku, jakby zaraz miała zwymiotować, jednak żadne z nich nie straciło przytomności. Chłopak postanowił dalej brnąć i lekko chwycił jej dłoń, całe szczęście na tej nie miała pierścionka.

\- Czym jesteś?- zapytał cicho, będąc zafascynowany tym, co czuł, gdy ją dotykał.

\- Jestem człowiekiem, Dmitri - warknęła, zaciskając usta, czując jak dziwna złość wybiera się w niej. To było przecież oczywiste, że jest człowiekiem! - Czym Ty jesteś?!

\- Dhampirem -powiedział wprost, przyglądając się jej. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego tak łatwo się przyznał, po prostu nie mógł skłamać. Ciekawe...

\- Nie ma czegoś takiego!- krzyknęła oburzona.

\- Jednak jestem nim. To pół wampir, pół człowiek. Dlatego Twoje przyjaciółki leżą tak. Manipuluje Mią od jakiegoś czasu. Dlatego tak się zmieniła - był szczery, chodź nie wiedział czemu. Zabrał dłoń - cholera, jesteś wiedźmą!

Flavia uspokoiła się i zaczęła normalnie oddychać, w momencie, gdy chłopak przestał ją dotykać. Nie rozumiała co się dzieje i to zaczęło ją przerażać.

\- N-nie rozumiem - wyszeptała - Przecież... takie rzeczy nie istnieją! - obudziła się.

\- Cóż, ślicznotko, są gorsze potwory na tym świecie -powiedział rozbwawiony - Lepiej, że dowiedzialaś się w taki sposób, niż przypadkiem stając się... czymś -wzruszył ramionami i oblizał usta.

\- O mój Boże...

\- Taaa, on raczej nie ma z tym nic wspólnego - przyznał rozbawiony, patrząc na nią. Według niego wyglądała zabawnie, taka przestraszona, niedowierzająca w to, co się właśnie działo. Flavia siedziała chwilę w zaskoczeniu, nie wiedząc co zrobić, próbowała sobie wszystko poukładać w głowie. Czy to było możliwe, żeby ten dureń, siedzący przed nią był jakimś dhampirem?

\- Dlaczego tak się czuje gdy Cię dotykam?- zapytała.

\- Nie wiem, właściwie sam się zastanawiam. Nie mogę Cię okłamać, gdy mnie dotykasz- wzruszył ramionami.

\- Czy... karmisz się krwią Mii?

\- Nie - zaśmiał się - Dhampiry nie potrzebują krwi, kochanie.

-N ie mów tak do mnie i obudź je. Proszę... - zmarszczyła brwi i wydęła nieco usta. Potrzebowała swoich przyjaciółek, musiała uwierzyć, że to nie jest sen.

\- Ten skrzacik mnie zamorduje jak ją obudzę - wywrócił oczami, wyglądał na rozbawionego, mając na myśli Lottie.

\- W ogóle powinieneś już iść! Już dość namieszałeś! I przestać manipulować Mią! Ona na to nie zasłużyła! 

\- Wiesz... właściwie... ona sama z siebie na mnie leci. Wcale się nie dziwię zresztą, jestem cholernie przystojny - zamruczał i uśmiechnął się zadziornie.

\- ...a jakże skromny - parsknęła i wstała z kanapy. Podeszła do dziewczyn i dotknęła ich. Wyglądały jakby... spały. Na dodatek nie miały pojęcia, ze są z potworem w jednym pomieszczeniu... lub z dwoma.

Dmitri wywrócił oczami i pstryknął palcami. Obie się ocknęły i zaczęły rozglądać w tej samej chwili. Mia trzymała się mocno za głowę.

\- ohhh, moja głowa...!- jękneła Mia. Flavia zaraz obdarowała ją słodkim uśmiechem.

-Mia... Mia? Czy to Ty?- zapytała i złapała ją mocno za dłoń.

\- Oczywiście, że ja a niby kto? - burknęła, patrząc się na nią trochę w taki sposób, jakby uważała ją za niespełna rozumu. 

Lottie pierwsze co odszukała wzrokiem Dmitriego i skrzywiła się niesamowicie.

\- Co on jeszcze tu robi?- fuknęła z wyniosłą miną. 

\- Ciebie też miło znowu widzieć taką wredną, skrzacie - niebieskooki wywrócił oczami. Od razu wiedział, że nie będzie jej lubił. Działała mu na nerwy, choć dopiero ją poznał.

\- Co Wy wszyscy tu robicie? - zapytała Mia, marszcząc brwi. Niewiele pamiętała - Ostatnie co pamiętam to.. to gdy poznałam Ciebie - spojrzała na Dmitriego i lekko się uśmiechnęła.

\- Kochanie, cieszę się, że mnie pamiętasz - mruknął i podszedł do niej, pomógł jej wstać i mocno pocałował. 

Lottie udawała odruch wymiotny.

\- Mia, jeśli ze mną nie porozmawiasz, przysięgam, że zrobię Ci krzywdę - Lottie zaczynała się niecierpliwić, na dodatek czuła niesamowitą potrzebę zapalenia. Od kilku miesięcy paliła papierosy. 

\- Już... idę - oznajmiła, odklejając się od Dmitriego. 

Wraz z Lottie poszły porozmawiać do kuchni. Zawsze, gdy Mii odwalało, jej sumienie zwane inaczej Lottie, zawsze z nią rozmawiało i starało przywołać ją do pionu.

Flavia stała na środku salonu, nie wiedząc, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Dmitri... cóż, on przyglądał się blondynce i w końcu postanowił zapytać o pierścień.

\- Właśnie... ten Twój pierścień...- zagadnął, patrząc na niego - Skąd go masz?

\- Ten? - wytrząsnął ją z zamyślenia. Spojrzała na swoją prawą dłoń, gdzie na serdecznym palcu znajdował się pierścień - Najstarsze dziecko z naszej rodziny zawsze je dostaje - wyjaśniła - Dostałam go od matki, jej... rodzeństwo nie żyje, choć była najmłodsza.

\- Wiesz... gdzieś kiedyś go widziałem. Może ma związek z tym, kim jesteś - wzruszył ramionami i przeciągnął się.

Słowa chłopaka natychmiast zaintrygowały Flavię.

\- Gdzie go widziałeś? - od razu zapytała.

\- Myślisz, że pamiętam? - w jego głosie można było wyczuć nutkę ironii - Mam sto trzydzieści dziewięć lat - parsknął. 

\- Ile?! - wykrzyknęła zaskoczona.

\- Taaa, wiem, niesamowite - parsknął - a od stu osiemnastu się nie starzeję - dodał, poruszając zabawnie brwiami.

\- W takim razie przypomnij sobie co robiłeś te sto trzydzieści ileś lat, bo chciałabym dowiedzieć się skąd kojarzysz moją pamiątkę rodzinną - oświadczyła bardzo poważnie.

Chwilę patrzyli się na siebie dość złowrogo. Mierzenie siebie nawzajem przerwała im Mia, która cała we łzach, kazała się wszystkim wynosić. Lottie wyszła jako pierwsza, trzaskając drzwiami, a Flavia i Dmitri niestety musieli zrobić to po niej.

\- Lots, co się stało? - zapytała Flavia, doganiając ją. Niska dziewczyna szła niesamowicie szybko, przyjaciółka musiała ją mocno zdenerwować.

\- Nic - warknęła i przyśpieszyła jeszcze bardziej kroku.

\- Jak to? Przecież doskonale widz...

-Mia stwierdziła, że nie chce nas znać - powiedziała, zatrzymując się. Łzy cisnęły jej się do oczu.

\- Co...? - Flavia czuła, jakby jej serce pękło na setki małych kawałeczków.

\- Super, nie? - rzuciła sarkastycznie i parsknęła - Co za idiotka!

Przytuliły się mocno do siebie, szlochając sobie nawzajem w ramiona.

Dmitri za to przyglądał się z boku i skłamałby, jeśli miałby powiedzieć, że ta sytuacja go nie bawiła. Nie zdążył zdjąć uroku... Ale stwierdził, że jeszcze trochę warto utrzymać to w tajemnicy. Potrzebował kogoś po swojej stronie.


End file.
